Drunken Happiness
by nomcupcakenom
Summary: Komaeda has had a few drinks and spends time with a certain someone. AU with no despair. Komahina/Komaeda X Hinata fluff. Rated T for usage of alcohol. Reviews are appreciated!


Komaeda lie next to an out of breath Hinata on the bed, smiling at him. They had been laughing at the stupidest things for  
a while now, as they were both drunk and barely aware of their surroundings. They had been in a relationship for a while  
now, but the thing Komaeda loved the most about their relationship was getting to laugh with Hinata. Getting to talk to  
him when he was back from work, or getting to spend time with him whenever he could. He knew he loved Hinata with all of  
his heart, and that was it. He may have been drunk right now and been laughing about something stupid, but he knew deep  
down even though he didn't really know what he was laughing about, the happiness of laughing with his lover made him feel  
a wonderful tingly sensation inside his heart, making it beat faster as he continued laughing as he held Hinata's hand  
on the bed with him. Hinata stopped laughing, breathing so he could talk. "Haha...Whoo, that was too funny!" Komaeda  
giggled and then gave a warm and innocent smile to Hinata. He loved it whenever he made his lover Hinata happy, whenever  
he made him smile. Komaeda continued laughing and stopped to look Hinata in the eyes. "I forgot, what were we even  
laughing about again?" He asked, still looking into Hinata's beautiful light-green eyes. Hinata giggled and smiled at  
Komaeda. "You know, I kind of forgot what we were laughing about, we've been laughing for so long." Komaeda shrugged and  
continued to stare at Hinata with a smile on his face. "You know, Hinata-kun...You make me so happy." Hinata laughed and  
reached his hand out to Komaeda, who gently held his hand and stroked his dark brunette hair. "You know, Komaeda-kun,  
you make me happy, too. I-..I'm not that much of a romantic, but for some reason I always feel like I can pour my emotions  
out to you whenever because you understand me that well." Komaeda looked at the ceiling and then looked back at Hinata.  
"I...I'm glad we got to have some fun tonight. You've been working alot and we haven't really gotten to do anything fun  
in a while. I'm glad I got to make you so happy tonight." Hinata turned his head at the warming comment that made him  
slightly blush. Hinata never really liked to show when Komaeda's words made his heart tingle, but he tried to show him  
in the best way that he could that he truly loved Komaeda, even if he was kind of cold and angry alot and didn't really  
like to show his emotions. Komaeda didn't exactly understand why Hinata never liked to show his emotions, for he had been  
the rather romantic type before he and Hinata had started dating, but he knew that it was what made Hinata's personality  
different from all of the other boys he could have picked to fall in love with. Hinata may have been rather angry most of  
the time, but Komaeda himself knew that behind the angriness and somewhat cold nature, Hinata was a truly wonderful and  
light-hearted person, even if he'd rather not show it. He squeezed Hinata's hand gently before leaning over to him and  
gently kissing him on the lips. Hinata was kind of shocked at the embrace because it was so sudden, but closed his eyes  
and kissed Komaeda back, holding him gently in his arms as they kissed. Komaeda loved doing this with him, when they  
shared their love with eachother and warmed themselves in eachother's embrace. He broke the kiss and looked into Hinata's  
beautiful eyes, smiling as those same green eyes had made him go through so many different emotions. They had made him  
sad, angry, caring and sometimes even excited, but most of all he loved when those green eyes made him happy. He loved  
when Hinata made him happy, for it was something he wasn't really shown before by other people but for some reason he  
generally felt like he could share his love with Hinata, that he could say anything around him and it Hinata wouldn't  
judge him at all for it. He generally felt safe with Hinata, as if Hinata could protect him from anything. He snapped back  
to reality when he heard a loud clicking noise. It was Hinata's fingers snapping, trying to make him wake up from his  
daydream. "Komaeda! Snap out of it!" Komaeda turned his head quickly to snap back to reality, and then looked back at  
his lover. He had found himself getting lost in his eyes more often lately. He didn't know why, but over time he felt like  
Hinata's eyes had grown more beautiful the more they were in their relationship. He sighed and looked at his boyfriend,  
who was now looking at him with concern. "Oh...I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun..I just looked at your eyes and I guess they put me  
into a trance. Haha, it's nice what beautiful things can do, isn't it?" Komaeda gave him that same smile. That same smile  
that Hinata loved with every fiber of his being. The one that calmed him down when he was angry, or made him happy when he  
was sad. He knew that even though he rarely choosed to show his undying love for his boyfriend, he truly loved him deep  
down in his heart. Both of them sighed and looked at eachother. "D-Don't you think it's rather late, Hinata-kun? I think  
we should get some shut-eye. I'm tired after all of that laughing!" Hinata nodded and got out of the bed to turn the light  
off, making the room bask in dark moonlight. He took his dark black coat that he had been wearing off, only leaving his  
light gray shirt on, as well as his pants, of course. Komaeda didn't really like dark places, but when Hinata returned to  
the bed and wrapped his arms around him, he knew that he was safe from everything. Safe from everything that made him sad,  
or made him scared when he felt those rather large arms wrap around him. He felt Hinata's warm breathe tickle his neck,  
making him smile. He turned himself over so he was now facing Hinata, who let go once he turned around and gently wrapped  
his arms around Komaeda once he had finished. Hinata turned over to where he was now laying on his back, and Komaeda gently  
layed his head down on Hinata's torso. Hinata wrapped his arms around him once more, making Komaeda feel safer and more  
happier than ever. He loved being with Hinata, and that's all he knew right now. All he remembered was looking at Hinata's  
now closed eyes and his gentle face before he dozed off next to his lover, dreaming of what could happen next. He didn't  
really care what could happen next, though, as long as he was with Hinata.


End file.
